rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
O.S.T.R.
O.S.T.R., właściwie Adam Andrzej Ostrowski (ur. 15 maja 1980 w Łodzi), znany również jako Ostry i Oster – polski raper, freestyle'owiec, muzyk i kompozytor, a także producent muzyczny i inżynier dźwięku. Absolwent Akademii Muzycznej w Łodzi w klasie skrzypiec. Artysta solowy, związany z oficyną Asfalt Records. W swej twórczości porusza takie zagadnienia jak polityka, korupcja oraz problemy społeczne. Członek zespołów Tabasko, Skill Mega i Beat Brothers. Był także członkiem formacji Obóz TA i LWC. Wraz z producentem muzycznym Emade współtworzy projekt pod nazwą POE. Muzyk współpracował ponadto m.in. z takimi wykonawcami jak: SOFA, Warszafski Deszcz, Hades, Michał Urbaniak, Tede, Fokus, DJ Deszczu Strugi, DonGURALesko, Fu, Pezet, Sistars oraz Slums Attack. W 2006 roku raper otrzymał nagrodę Polskiego Radia BIS Biser w kategorii Najlepsza energia na koncercie. Laureat nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyk oraz czterokrotny laureat nagrody Ślizger przyznawanej przez czasopismo Ślizg, postać roku 2008 portalu Spinner Polska. W 2011 roku został sklasyfikowany na 4. miejscu listy 30 najlepszych polskich raperów według magazynu Machina. Rok później w kolejnym rankingu tegoż pisma został wybrany najlepszym polskim producentem hip-hopowym. W styczniu 2014 roku został wybrany Artystą Dekady w Plebiscycie WuDoo i Hip-hop.pl[1]. Żonaty, ma syna[2]. Adam Ostrowski urodził się 15 maja 1980 roku w Łodzi jako jedyne dziecko Barbary i Marka Ostrowskich[3]. Wychowywał się w tamtejszej dzielnicy Bałuty w rodzinie o tradycjach muzycznych. Jego matka, profesor zwyczajny sztuk muzycznych związana jest od lat 70. XX w. z Akademią Muzyczną w Łodzi. Ostrowski ukończył tę uczelnię w klasie skrzypiec pod kierownictwem prof. Iwony Wojciechowskiej[3][4]. Naukę gry na tym instrumencie podjął już w wieku trzech lat. Pierwsze próby związane z muzyką hip-hop rozpoczął mając 12 lat, przy pomocy radiomagnetofonu Kasprzak. Dwa lata później założył z przyjaciółmi grupę muzyczną BDC, później przekształconą w LWC, w której występował z raperami: Ahmedem, Mussim, Celo, Janem "Jankiem/Wygą" i Piotrem "Kasiną" Kasińskim. Grupa nagrała dwa nielegale: wydany w 1997 Katharsis oraz Dwie strony historii z 1999 roku. Zespół ostatecznie został rozwiązany w 1999 roku. Następnie Ostrowski związał się z formacją Obóz TA. Raper wystąpił na debiutanckim albumie zespołu pt. Obóz TA, który ukazał się w lipcu 2000 roku. W międzyczasie O.S.T.R. zarejestrował solowy materiał, który ukazał się tego samego roku na kasecie zatytułowanej Saturator[5]. Również w 2000 roku Ostrowski gościł na albumach Familia H.P. – Sprawdź sytuację, Red – Red's Bobyahedz Odyseja 1 oraz Thinkadelic – Obiecana ziemia[6][7][8]. Oficjalny debiutancki album rapera zatytułowany Masz to jak w banku ukazał się w 2001 wydany nakładem wytwórni muzycznej Asfalt Records, z którą podpisał kontrakt tego samego roku[9]. Materiał był promowany teledyskiem do utworu "Ile jestem w stanie dać" i znalazł 2,5 tys. nabywców[10][11][12]. Wcześniej do sprzedaży trafiła kompilacja Blokersi promująca film dokumentalny Sylwestra Latkowskiego pod tym samym tytułem[13]. Na płycie znalazł się pochodzący z debiutu Ostrowskiego utwór "A.B.C." oraz nagrana wraz z Redem kompozycja "Pokaż mi to!". W międzyczasie została wydana także składanka Robię swoje 2, na której znalazł się utwór O.S.T.R.-a "Szczerze" nagrany wraz ze Spinachem[14]. W kwietniu 2002 roku ukazał się jego freestyle'owy album pt. 30 minut z życia, nagrywany przez dwa lata w domu Ostrowskiego[15]. Na płycie artysta nie skorzystał z gotowych tekstów, a jedynie freestyle'uje, opowiadając o swoim życiu. Wydawnictwo nie odniosło sukcesu sprzedając się w nakładzie tysiąca egzemplarzy[11]. Następnie Ostrowski gościł na albumie producenckim Reda – Al-Hub[16]. 24 czerwca tego samego roku ukazał się album pt. Tabasko[17]. Materiał przysporzył Ostrowskiemu pierwszy sukces komercyjny sprzedając się w nakładzie 4 tys. egzemplarzy[18]. Płyta dotarła do 29. miejsca listy OLiS, a także otrzymała nominację do nagrody polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyka[19][20]. Wydawnictwo było promowane singlem "Kochana Polsko", który dotarł do 10. miejsca Szczecińskiej Listy Przebojów Polskiego Radia (SLiP)[21][22]. W ramach promocji do utworu powstał również wideoklip[23]. Równolegle powstał nieformalny zespół Tabasko, w którego skład poza Ostrowskim weszli Kochan - raper, który występował jako hypeman i DJ Haem. Po premierze płyty muzyk wystąpił gościnnie na płytach Afirmacji – Przełom, duetu Vienio i Pele – Autentyk, Familii H.P. – Miejskie wibracje oraz albumie producenckim znanego z występów w zespole Paktofonika Rahima – Experyment: PSYHO[24][25][26][27]. 27 października 2002 roku Ostry wziął również udział w koncercie Dzień Kotana na Placu Defilad w Warszawie poświęconym pamięci zmarłego działacza społecznego i założyciela ośrodka dla osób uzależnionych Monar Marka Kotańskiego. Natomiast pod koniec roku raper gościł na albumach M.Bunio.S – Historie + R oraz wrocławskiego duetu WhiteHouse - Kodex w utworze "Na raz"[28][29]. Promowana teledyskiem piosenka dotarła do 19. miejsca SLiP[30][21]. Na początku 2003 roku O.S.T.R. rapował gościnnie na albumach Spinache'a – Za wcześnie, Eudezet Allstars – Mixtape vol.1 oraz nielegalu Tedego Volumin II: George W. Buhh wydanego pod pseudonimem DJ Buhh[31][32][33]. Następnie raper wystąpił na płytach: zespołu Pei Ski Skład – Wspólne zadanie, DJ-a Decksa – Mixtape Vol. 3, Sistars – Siła sióstr oraz Sweet Noise – Revolta[34][35][36][37]. Ponadto raper, jako producent nawiązał współpracę z Eisem, dla którego wyprodukował utwór "Box i kox" na płytę Gdzie jest Eis? oraz z zespołem Fenomen, dla którego wyprodukował dwa utwory na wydawnictwo Sam na sam[38][39]. Pod koniec roku 2003 ukazał się dwupłytowy album studyjny Jazz w wolnych chwilach, za który otrzymał dwie nagrody "Ślizgery" w kategoriach Album roku i Osobowości roku[40][41]. Materiał uplasował się na 21. miejscu najpopularniejszych płyt w Polsce[42]. Wydawnictwo zostało poprzedzone dwoma teledyskami do utworów "Początek" oraz "Rap po godzinach"[43][44]. Cieszące się popularnością piosenki były notowane na Szczecińskiej Liście Przebojów Polskiego Radia, odpowiednio na 4. i 22. miejscu[21]. Również w 2003 roku O.S.T.R. wraz z licznymi przedstawicielami krajowej sceny hip-hopowej wystąpił na składance JuNouMi Records EP Vol. 3. Na płycie znalazł się solowy utwór rapera pt. "Witaj w 2003" oraz nagrana z DJ-em Feel-X-em i Frenchmanem piosenka "Coś nie tak"[45]. Tego samego roku na kanwie popularności muzyki hip-hopowej w Polsce jeden z najpopularniejszych utworów Ostrowskiego - "Kochana Polsko" trafił na komercyjną kompilację różnych wykonawców VIVA Hip Hop Vol. 2[46]. Muzyk wystąpił ponadto na albumie Emade – Album producencki w promowanym teledyskiem utworze "Niebo"[47][48]. Rok później ukazał się album Jazzurekcja, również poprzedzony teledyskami do utworów "Odzyskamy hip-hop" oraz "Komix"[23][49][50]. Piosenki zyskały w kraju pewną popularność plasując się w obydwu przypadkach na 25. miejscu Szczecińskiej Listy Przebojów[21]. Pierwsza z piosenka trafiła ponadto na 6. miejsce zestawienia telewizyjnej audycji "30 ton – lista, lista przebojów", emitowanej na antenie TVP2[51]. Z kolei sam, wyróżniony nominacją do Fryderyka album dotarł do 5. miejsca listy OLiS[52][53]. Materiał został wyróżniony także nominacją do Superjedynki, nagrody przyznawanej w ramach Krajowego Festiwalu Piosenki Polskiej w Opolu[54]. W 2004 roku muzyk uzyskał nominację do "Paszportu Polityki", nagrody kulturalnej przyznawanej przez czasopismo "Polityka"[55]. Ostatecznie muzyk przegrał zmagania na rzecz jazzowego pianisty Leszka Możdżera. Wcześniej O.S.T.R. wyprodukował dwa utwory na minialbum Familii H.P. – Kilka słów wyjaśnień[56]. Następnie raper gościł na płytach Fusznika – Wrodzony instynkt, drugiej płycie duetu WhiteHouse – Kodex 2: Proces[57][58]. Muzyk wyprodukował także po jednym utworze na albumy Mor W.A. – Dla słuchaczy, Tedego – Notes oraz Afrontu – A miało być tak pięknie[59][60][61]. Również w 2004 roku w trakcie pobytu w Bournemouth w Anglii raper poznał DJ-a Roda Dixona, który zaprosił go do współpracy przy nowo powstałym projekcie Skill Mega. Muzyk dołączył do składu jako producent muzyczny czego efektem był wydany w sierpniu minialbum pt. Bitter Blocker[62]. Z kolei pod koniec roku do sprzedaży trafiła kontynuacja drugiego albumu WhiteHouse zatytułowana Kodex 2: Suplement, muzyk poza zwrotkami w "Powietrzu" wykonał remiks tejże piosenki[63]. Natomiast w grudniu ukazał się album DJ-a 600V – Style (operacja zrób to głośniej) z gościnnym Udziałem Ostrego w kompozycji "Nie mamy czasu nawet myśleć"[64]. W międzyczasie Ostrowski podjął także współpracę z producentem muzycznym Emade, z którym pod nazwą POE nagrał wydany 23 maja 2005 roku album Szum rodzi hałas[65]. W ramach promocji płyty do utworów "Wiele dróg" oraz "Nie potrafię gwizdać/Kochaj żyć" zostały zrealizowane teledyski. Wcześniej, w styczniu 2005 roku raper gościł na albumie zespołu Endefis – Być albo nie być[66]. Natomiast w lutym 2005 roku ukazała się składanka 12 ławek promująca pierwszy polski musical hip-hopowy pod tym samym tytułem. Na płycie znalazł się utwór rapera pt. "Polska, kraj, ojczyzna" będący remiksem piosenki "Kochana Polsko"[67]. Później Ostrowski na potrzeby singla Fisza i Envee'ego – Kryminalny bluez przygotował remiks utworu "Miłość"[66]. Natomiast w kwietniu do sprzedaży trafił debiutancki album znanego z występów Wzgórze Ya-Pa 3 Wojtasa – Moja gra, na którym znalazł się wyprodukowany przez Ostrowskiego utwór "Wiara w ludzi"[68]. Następnie O.S.T.R. wziął udział w ogólnopolskiej trasie koncertowej "RBK Hip Hop Tour 2005". Zwieńczeniem występów była kompilacja U Ciebie w mieście 2, na której poza utworem tytułowym nagranym przez Ostrowskiego, a także m.in. Pezeta, Ero i Fostera znalazła się solowa kompozycja muzyka - "Krótki kawałek o wydawaniu"[69]. Promowana teledyskiem piosenka tytułowa dotarł do 47. miejsca SLiP[21][70]. Tego samego roku w Muzycznym Studiu Trójki im. Agnieszki Osieckiej wystąpił podczas specjalnego koncertu wraz z grupą muzyczną SOFA. Koncert był retransmitowany na antenie Programu III Polskiego Radia oraz zarejestrowany i wydany w 2007 roku na płycie pt. Trójka Live![71]. Również w 2005 roku do sprzedaży trafiły kompilacje różnych wykonawców Road Hip Hop 2005 i Czarny piątek Vol. 1 – Polski beat, na których znalazły się odpowiednio utwory "Nie napisze" oraz "Nie lubię poniedziałków" i "Rap po godzinach"[72][73]. Jesienią O.S.T.R. gościł ponadto na albumach IGS-a – Na klucz, Projektantów – Mamy to we krwi! oraz Mil Mnóstwo – Chomik wypchany papierkami od gum do żucia[74][75][76]. Natomiast pod koniec roku ukazał się trzeci album zespołu Michała Urbaniaka Urbanator - pt. Urbanator III z gościnnym udziałem O.S.T.R.-a. Muzyk wystąpił wraz z córką Urbaniaka - Miką w utworze "J.A.Z.Z.", który był singlem promującym tę płytę[77]. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:O.S.T.R._Polish_Rapper.JPGO.S.T.R., 201024 lutego 2006 roku ukazał się album pt. 7, powstały do niego dwa teledyski "O robieniu bitów" i "Więcej decybeli by zagłuszyć" nominowany do nagrody stacji muzycznej MTV w kategorii Najlepszy Polski Teledysk[23][78]. Nominowane do Fryderyka wydawnictwo uplasowało się na 2. pozycji notowania OLiS[79][80]. Pierwszy z utworów cieszyła się popularnością w kraju uplasowawszy się na 26. miejscu SLiP oraz 16. miejscu zestawienia "30 ton – lista, lista przebojów"[21][51]. Wcześniej raper wystąpił na wydanej w styczniu płycie producenta Metro – Antidotum EP[81]. Po premierze 7'' muzyk udał się w trasę koncertową. Raper wystąpił w Warszawie, Krakowie, Łodzi, Szczecinie, Opolu, Tarnowie, Katowicach, Zielonej Górze, Rzeszowie i Lublinie[82]. Ponadto płyta uzyskała w internetowym plebiscycie portalu Hip-Hop.pl i audycji WuDoo tytuł "polskiej płyty hiphopowej roku 2006"[83]. Również w lutym O.S.T.R. otrzymał przyznaną po raz pierwszy nagrodę Polskiego Radia Bis Biser 2005 w kategorii ''Najlepsza energia na koncercie[84]. Następnie raper wziął udział w trasie koncertowej RBK Hip Hop Tour, której ponownym zwieńczeniem była składanka, tym razem pt. RBK Hip Hop 2006[85]. 25 maja tego samego roku odbyła się premiera filmu Z odzysku w reżyserii Sławomira Fabickiego, w którym Ostrowski zagrał epizodyczną rolę[2]. W ramach promocji obrazu Ostrowski nagrał promowaną teledyskiem piosenkę pod tym samym tytułem[86]. Z kolei latem do sprzedaży trafiła składanka Made in Łódź z utworem rapera pt. "?"[87]. W październiku zwrotka rapera znalazła się w utworze "Plastik", który trafił na album Fisza i Emade – Piątek 13[88]. Także w 2006 roku muzyk wystąpił w dubbingowanej roli polskiej adaptacji francuskiego serialu animowanego "Ziomek"[2]. Na potrzeby promocji produkcji O.S.T.R. wraz z Donguralesko i Sokołem nagrał piosenkę pod tym samym tytułem. Do utworu został zrealizowany także teledysk[89]. Sama kompozycja znalazła się ponadto na wydanej pod koniec roku kompilacji Prosto Mixtape Deszczu Strugi[90]. W styczniu 2007 roku został wydany album Metro – Metro 45's z gościnnym udziałem Ostrego w utworze "Bestia"[91]. Natomiast 23 lutego ukazał się ósmy album muzyka pt. HollyŁódź. Gościnnie w nagraniach wzięli udział m.in. członek Skill Mega - Daniel "Dan Fresh, zespół Afront i Zeus[92]. Nagrania dotarły do 2. miejsca zestawienia OLiS[93]. Materiał był promowany singlem "Brother on the Run", z gościnnym udziałem amerykańskiego rapera Craiga G, do którego zrealizowany został również animowany teledysk[94][95]. Później O.S.T.R. gościł na albumie Bakflip – Ke Ke Ke, a także wyprodukował utwór "Standard" na solowy debiut znanego z występów w zespole WWO Jędkera Realisty – Czas na prawdę[96][97]. Następnie w maju ukazał się drugi album zespołu Skill Mega pt. Normal Magic[98]. Później, w czerwcu Ostrowski gościł na płycie Waves – Tru Luv 4 Music[99]. Natomiast w październiku wystąpił w produkcji WhiteHouse – Kodex 3: Wyrok oraz przygotował remiks utworu "Magic" na album Baatin – Marvelous Magic[100][101]. W kwietniu 2008 roku płyta HollyŁódź uzyskała status złotej płyty sprzedając się w nakładzie 15 000 egzemplarzy[102][103]. Wcześniej nagrania zostały wyróżnione nominacją do Fryderyka[104]. 18 stycznia 2008 roku ukazał się promowany teledyskiem singel "1980" z gościnnym udziałem Sadata X z Brand Nubian, zwiastujący dziewiąty album rapera Ja tu tylko sprzątam[105][106]. Wydawnictwo trafiło do sprzedaży 22 lutego[107]. Gościnnie w nagraniach albumu wzięli również udział tacy muzycy jak El da Sensei (The Artifacts), Brother J (X-Clan) oraz Cadillac Dale. Wyróżnione statusem złotej płyty nagrania dotarły do 1. miejsca zestawienia OLiS sprzedając się w nakładzie 15 tys. egzemplarzy[108][102]. Płyta była także nominowana do Fryderyka[109]. Na początku roku do sprzedaży trafił także nielegal zespołu Projektanci – Braterstwo krwi. Ostrowski wyprodukował na tę płytę pięć utworów, a także zarapował w kompozycji "To słychać!"[110]. Następnie raper gościł na albumie zespołu Bakflip – 12 nędznych ludzi i solowej produkcji członka Skill Mega Repsa – The Saga Of A Peaceful Man[111][112]. Kolejnym singlem z płyty Ja tu tylko sprzątam była kompozycja "Jak nie ty, to kto?", do której również powstał wideoklip[113][114]. Obraz ten otrzymał dwie nagrody na festiwalu Yach Film w kategoriach Grand Prix i Najlepszy wideoklip hip-hopowy[115][116]. Do końca roku Ostrowski wystąpił gościnnie ponadto na płytach DJ Decks – Mixtape Vol. 4,Molesta Ewenement – Molesta i kumple, Fokus – Alfa i omega oraz PMM – Polski mistrzowski manewr[117][118][119][120]. Muzyk wyprodukował również album Grand Agent – Adult Contemporary[121]. 27 lutego 2009 roku został wydany kolejny album artysty pod tytułem O.C.B., na którym wystąpił m.in. amerykański raper Keith Murray, członek formacji Def Squad[122]. Promowana teledyskiem do utworu "Po drodze do nieba" płyta dotarła do 2. miejsca polskiej listy przebojów (OLiS)[123][124]. Pięć dni po premierze album uzyskał status złotej płyty sprzedając się w nakładzie 15 tys sztuk[102][103]. Następnie O.S.T.R. gościł na płytach duetu WhiteHouse – Poeci i zespołu Ortega Cartel – Lavorama[125][126]. We wrześniu tego samego roku ukazał się album rapera zarejestrowany wraz z duetem Skinny Patrini pt. Galerianki stanowiący ścieżkę dźwiękową do filmu pod tym samym tytułem[127]. Także we wrześniu na rynku ukazał się materiał Podostrzyfszy..., który O.S.T.R. w roli producenta nagrał we współpracy z zespołem Warszafski Deszcz[128]. Wydane na płycie winylowej nagrania ukazały się jedynie w 400 egzemplarzach[129]. W międzyczasie do sprzedaży trafił album warszawskiego rapera Numera Raz – Ludzie, maszyny, słowa, na którym znalazły się trzy utwory wyprodukowane przez Ostrego[130]. Raper gościł ponadto na albumie Te-Trisa – Dwuznacznie[131]. Natomiast w końcu listopada 2009 roku z okazji piątej rocznicy wydania Jazzurekcji (2004) do sprzedaży trafiło dwupłytowe wydawnictwo Jazzurekcja: Addendum[132]. Na albumie znalazły się m.in. niepublikowane wcześniej, alternatywne wersje piosenek i utwory instrumentalne. Z kolei w grudniu ukazały się albumy TPWC – To prawdziwa wolność człowieka i W2B – Scyzorak turistyczny z gościnnymi zwrotkami Ostrowskiego[133][134]. Ponadto w 2009 roku muzyk wyprodukował płytą Cadillaca Dale'a – So Fly oraz dziewięć piosenek na album Familii H.P. – 42[135][136]. http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plik:O.S.T.R._rapper.JPGO.S.T.R, 2011W 2010 roku wydawnictwo O.c.b. uzyskało nagrodę polskiego przemysłu fonograficznego Fryderyka w kategorii: album roku hip-hop/R&B[137]. 26 lutego 2010 roku ukazał się jedenasty album muzyka pod tytułem Tylko dla dorosłych[138]. Płyta promowana teledyskami "Spij spokojnie" i "Track 12" dotarła do 1. miejsca listy OLiS[139][140][141]. Album otrzymał status platynowej płyty sprzedając się w nakładzie 30 tys. egzemplarzy[142][143]. Ostrowski za tę płytę uzyskał trzecią nominację do Superjedynki[144]. Wcześniej muzyk gościł na płytach PMM – Rap, stresy, hulana, interesy, Pyskaty – Pysk w pysk oraz Lukatricks – Czarne złoto[145][146][147]. W międzyczasie wyprodukował minialbum Repsa – So Much More, a także siedem piosenek na płytę Greena – Kryptonim monolog[148][149]. W sierpniu, w limitowanym do tysiąca egzemplarzy nakładzie został wydany album Tylko dla dorosłych. Instrumentals[150][150]. Ponadto do sprzedaży trafił minialbum Eyes Wide Open zespołu Beat Brothers, który raper utworzył wraz z duetem producenckim The Returners, a także okolicznościowy singel "Komplet" nagrany wraz z Fokusem, Pezetem i Małolatem w ramach promocji cyklicznej imprezy Rap Route[151][152]. Dwa miesiące później ukazał się wyprodukowany w całości przez O.S.T.R.-a album solowy Abradaba zatytułowany Abradabing[153]. Następnie, 26 listopada ukazał się drugi album duetu POE pod tytułem Złodzieje zapalniczek[154]. Album uzyskał status złotej płyty sprzedając się w nakładzie 15 tys. sztuk[102][103]. Z kolei w grudniu na rynku muzycznym ukazały się albumy Rahima – Amplifikacja z remiksem utworu "Pasażer" w wykonaniu Ostrowskiego i Killing Skills[155]. Muzyk wystąpił ponadto gościnnie na nielegalu Mediuma – Alternatywne źródło energii[156]. 21 lutego 2011 ukazał się dwunasty album muzyka pod tytułem Jazz, dwa, trzy[157]. Materiał, promowany teledyskiem do utworu "Szpiedzy tacy jak my" uplasował się na 2. miejscu polskiej listy przebojów[158][159]. Według informacji opublikowanych na łamach serwisu CGM materiał w przedsprzedaży uzyskał status złotej płyty sprzedając się w nakładzie 15 tys. egzemplarzy. Wydawnictwo przysporzyło raperowi także kolejnej nominacji do Fryderyka[160]. Tego samego roku wystąpił gościnnie na płycie pt. Reedukacja polskiej grupy Slums Attack, w utworze pt. "Oddałbym"[161]. W promowanej teledyskiem piosence wystąpił również amerykański raper Jeru the Damaja[162]. Później O.S.T.R. rapował na płytach Echinacea – Echinacea, duetu Moral i Gano – Przeminęło z dymem oraz Frenchmana – Świadectwo[163][164][165]. W międzyczasie skład Tabasko zawiązał się jako oficjalny zespół przyjmując od składu dodatkowo rapera i beatboxera Zoraka. W 2011 roku do sprzedaży trafiły także zmasterowany przez Ostrego album Dioxa i The Returners – Logika gry oraz wyprodukowane przez niego w całości nagrania PMM – Poza horyzont i Enter – Pomiędzy kamienicami/Liryczny żywjoł[166][167][168]. 14 lutego 2012 roku do sprzedaży trafił minialbum O.S.T.R.-a Copycats, który nagrał we współpracy z holenderskim raperem i producentem muzyczny Joe Kickassem[169]. Limitowane do 500 egzemplarzy wydawnictwo sprzedało się w przeciągu doby[170]. Wcześniej ukazał się album zespołu Endefis – Taki będę, na którym znalazły się cztery piosenki wyprodukowane przez Ostrowskiego[171]. Dwa miesiące później, w kwietniu ukazał się debiutancki album studyjny Tabasko zatytułowany Ostatnia szansa tego rapu[172]. Wydawnictwo w kilka tygodniu od premiery uzyskało status złotej płyty sprzedając się w nakładzie 15 000 egzemplarzy[173]. Również w kwietniu ukazał się materiał zespołu Familia H.P. – Misja. Na płycie znalazło się sześć utworów wyprodukowanych przez O.S.T.R.-a. Muzyk nagrał także zwrotki do piosenki pt. "Misja"[174]. Następnie zwrotki rapera znalazły się na wydanych w maju płytach Dioxa i The Returners – Backstage oraz WhiteHouse – Kodex 4[175][176]. Natomiast w październiku pod nazwą zespołu ukazał się drugi album Skill Mega[177]. W międzyczasie muzyk gościł na płycie Palucha – Niebo[178]. Natomiast w listopadzie ukazał się album Mediuma zatytułowany Graal z gościnnym udziałem rapera w piosence "Tekst życia"[179]. Wcześniej Ostrowski nawiązał współpracę ze znanym z występów w zespole HiFi Banda raperem Hadesem. Efektem współpracy muzyków był album zatytułowany Haos, który ukazał się 26 lutego 2013 roku[180]. Intensywna promocja płyty została wsparta przez sześć wideoklipów zrealizowanych do piosenek "Czas dużych przemian", "Stary Nowy Jork", "Obsesja", "Ona i ja", "Powstrzymać cię" oraz "Mniej więcej"[181][182][183][184][185][186]. Dwa teledyski "Czas dużych przemian" i "Stary Nowy Jork" zostały wyróżnione nominacją do Cyber Yacha - nagrody festiwalu Yach Film[187]. Wyróżnione statusem platynowej płyty wydawnictwo uplasowało się na 1. miejscu polskie listy przebojów sprzedając się w nakładzie 30 tys. egzemplarzy[188][102][143]. Kategoria:Raperzy